


Like the Blue Tardis and Green Kermit

by AmyLeeCooper



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeeCooper/pseuds/AmyLeeCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sheldon and Amy suffer a panic attack ten minutes before the wedding? Will they get married? Find out!... a Shamy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Blue Tardis and Green Kermit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The Big Bang Theory is a Tv show created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady for Warner Brothers and CBS. I just own my imagination and my love for the Pasadena's favorite power couple: Shamy.

"Leonard, I'm serious. I think I'm going to die. Do you think I can do this?" Sheldon asked, walking in circles around the suite's lobby.

"Sheldon, do me a favor and calm down, please!" said a really nervous Leonard.

"Sheldon," Raj said, "I have to admit that I've never thought that this moment could really happen. You are a lucky bastard!"

"Gentlemen, would you excuse me for a moment?" Sheldon said politely, then made his way to the suite's bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Do you think he is crying?" Howard asked.

"Nah," Leonard said. "The most plausible thing is that he is—" He was interrupted by the sound of Sheldon...vomiting?

The three friends started to laugh. It was too funny for them the fact that Sheldon was extremely more nervous about his wedding day than for accepting the Nobel Prize in physics last week.

"A week ago he was really calm," Leonard said, "even when the event was broadcast on an international channel, before a live audience of 2,000 people and with Stephen Hawking in attendance. Now that he just has to say the famous phrase 'I do' in front of family members and a few friends, the guy is dying of nerves. My condolences go to Amy because she's living with him after tonight."

"Speaking of living with Sheldon," Howard said, "is everything ready on the new Cooper's house?"

"Well," Raj began while taking a canapé from a little table in the middle of the room, "at first, Amy was a little picky about the blue colors that I chose for the foyer because, according to her, 'the blue TARDIS' didn't go well with the 'green Kermit' she chose for the kitchen. At the end of the day, when we finished placing the furniture and other decorations, she was fascinated. Now the only thing left is the Shamy christening the house, if you know what I mean. "

"What do you think it's like?" Howard said.

"What? The Shamy sex?" Raj asked.

"Yeah," Howard answered. "They've been doing it for three months and I'm wondering what it's like. Don't you?"

"Um, no," Raj said.

"I mean," Howard continued, "they both are a complete novices in this thing. They surely know everything in the world about it in theory, but what they know in practice is the only thing that matters at the end."

"Guys," Leonard said, "I've listened to Amy screaming a lot and  _really_  loudly, so I guess our little Shelly knows what he's doing after all." He made a disgusted face at the memory. "I can't sleep—not even wearing the headphones that Sheldon wears when Penny spends the night at my room. It's really awkward."

"Ahhh, Sheldon and Amy," Howard said. "It seems like just yesterday when Raj and I introduced them for the first time, but that was four years ago."

"When our kids build a time machine, we need to tell them to go back in time and don't let us do that," Raj said.

"No," Leonard said. "Even with their defects I've learned to love them, they're so annoying sometimes but what can you do?

"Yeah, specially Amy," Howard said, not realizing that a very pale Sheldon was getting out of the bathroom. "At the beginning of the story, she was a completely antisocial robot."

"What were you saying about my wife-to-be, Wolowitz?" Sheldon said, gently rubbing his right eye.

"I… umm… nothing, nothing about her. I was just asking Raj about where Lucy and Remi were, right?"

"Yes, of course! Well, Lucy is helping the bride to get ready and my baby girl Remi is with my parents at the hotel's chapel."

"Good. Joel and Bernie are with Amy too. Sheldon, you better put on your coat; it's almost time," Howard said.

"You're right," Sheldon said extending both of his arms, "what are you waiting for, Leonard? You are the best man, put the coat on and fix the bow tie. You have to do it exactly like the YouTube's tutorial video I showed you last week, it has to be perfect."

"Sheldon, you perfectly know how to do it yourself," Leonard said.

"Leonard, this is his last day of him as a single man; give him a break," Howard said. "From now on, the only one responsible for your bowties will be Amy."

"Thank you, Howard," Sheldon said. "Wait… do I detect a double meaning on your last sentence?"

"No, Sheldon, of course not," Howard said.

"Good. Wait, is that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

"Enough! " Raj said. "Sheldon, you need to go downstairs in ten minutes, hurry up while I go check how's the bride doing." He left the suite, then hurried to the west wing of the hotel where Amy Farrah Fowler's suite was.

"Oh no!" Sheldon yelled. "Here it comes again, Leonard, another anxiety episode!" He started running in circles around the room. "I will get married in ten minutes, but what if she backs out and doesn't want to get married? What if she decides to leave me right there, Leonard? I-I won't be able to deal with that! What if I am a bad husband?"

"Oh God, not again, please," Howard said.

"Ok, Howard, you know what to do," Leonard said, getting closer to Sheldon who was standing frozen in front of the bed.

Howard nodded and likewise approached Sheldon, as slowly and cautiously as possible. When he was at a reasonably close distance, he lunged towards Sheldon and pinned his legs to the floor. Leonard took advantage of Sheldon's distraction and rammed into him; he took Sheldon's head and made sure to put it up to his knees.

"What now, Leonard?" Howard said breathlessly.

"I don't know! I just remember this method to stop the hyperventilation!" Leonard said, wrestling to keep Sheldon's head still. "Breathe, buddy! We are very sure that you are going to be a great husband. Right, Howard?"

"Are  _we_  sure?" Howard said.

"HOWARD!"

"I mean, yes, Sheldon!" Howard said, trying to calm his friend. "We are very sure that you are going to do it perfectly. It's nothing from the other world. Everything is gonna be exactly the same: the fights for who's the best, the sex, her cooking your favorite food—everything's gonna be the same!"

Sheldon breathed for a couple of moments and succeeded at calming himself. Leonard and Howard freed him and he stood. Then he ran out the room.

* * *

"Amy Farrah Fowler! Breathe, breathe. Don't throw up! Wait, take this paper bag, ok now, inhale and exhale. Inhale, no! Do not exhale yet, I said inhale, inhale!" Penny screamed to a really nervous Amy.

"Lucy!" Bernadette yelled. "Please give me the lavender oil that Amy has in her purse!" Lucy was sitting on the bed, in complete panic. She stood and ran to bring the purse of the uncontrollable bride; she took the oil and handed it to Bernadette.

"Here it is," Lucy said. "If want me to, I can take care of little Joel so you can help Amy better."

Bernadette nodded and handed her the baby.

"Sweetie, please stop crying." Penny said. "The mascara is waterproof but don't abuse it."

"Ok," Bernadette said. "Here is your oil, Amy. Inhale deeply, just like that. Good girl. Now exhale."

"I'm sorry, girls" Amy said. "I don't know what happened to me. It's just that, lately, the only thing I do is cry about everything, and well, I haven't had a good sleep in three days. All I can do is think and think about our new life as a married couple, and I… well I..." She stood up, waving her arms in the air frenetically.

"Again?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes," Penny said in a worried voice. "Go get her mom. It's almost time to go down to the chapel and Amy is still very nervous."

"NO, DON'T GO!" Amy yelled, still frantic. "I don't know, girls. What if Sheldon doesn't want to get married? Do you think I pushed him to this? What if he doesn't want me now that I'm pregnant? What if he backs off in the middle of the ceremony? What if he reconsiders all of this and decides that I'm not woman enough to be the wife of a Nobel Prize winner?"

"Amy, sweetie," Penny said in a soft tone, trying to calm her bestie. "You're just one-and-a-half months pregnant, you look better than ever, and you're the smartest woman I have ever met. Rest assured that Sheldon will be down there waiting for you."

"No, Penny!" Amy shot back. "You don't understand no one does! We're talking about Sheldon. Everything is different with him. You never know how he is going to react to changes. I need some… air." With that, she ran out of the suite.

* * *

"Amy, we have been dating for three years now; is that correct?" Sheldon said.

"Indeed we have, Sheldon," Amy said, glowing. "Can we stop talking about the obvious and keep going with the kissing? We're improving a lot in this art."

Sheldon—who was above her on the couch—took his face away from hers for a moment. Then, he sat on the couch and Amy followed him.

"Good, well, I was thinking about it and I believe that… well, what I'm trying to say is that… look Amy, my desire for you grows up day after day and you know that this situation doesn't make me really comfortable."

"Just a couple of minutes ago you looked very comfortable, Sheldon." Amy said, his cheeks turning slightly red for her comment.

"Amy, you perfectly know what I'm talking about. I won't, for any circumstance, have intercourse with you out of the wedlock. Even if I don't believe in it, my mom could kill me. "

"Sheldon, you want us to get married so we can be free to make love whenever we want?" Amy asked, frowning in confusion.

"EXACTLY! Well, yes but no. I want you to be wife because I love you and because it's time for us to make a life together. I have considered this a lot and this is the best, for you and for me, of course. What do you say? Would you like to be the Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon asked, taking out a little ring from his pocket. It was the most beautiful compromise ring she'd ever seen. It has a little heart shaped diamond in the middle and to little crystals at its sides, one green and the other blue.

"Yes, Sheldon! I love you! This is beautiful, put it on me, put it on me, and put it on me!"

"Perfect! But the protocol establishes that you have to be standing while I have to be on my knees." Amy nodded, he was Sheldon after all, and he was an inveterate perfectionist. Sheldon kneeled and Amy stood up. Her apartment looked bigger than ever, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon asked, grabbing her hand.

Amy nodded, if she talked she would probably cry and the last thing she wanted was to ruin the beautiful moment.

"Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, I, Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, love you. I want you to be my women for the rest of my life, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to share with you all my accomplishments even the Nobel Prize I will receive in three months, I want to take of you and protect you forever. Amy, would you be my wife? " Sheldon said.

"Yes, Sheldon, I'd love to." Amy said, she couldn't resist anymore and a tear escaped from her eyes. Sheldon stood and gave her a kiss, a kiss full of passion.

"Amy, you are my fiancée now."

"Yes, Sheldon. You know? Lately, you like to establish the obvious."

"I know; Leonard is a bad influence to me. Anyways, do you think my mom would care if you and I… you know?"

"Yes, I know. I think she wouldn't care at all, she doesn't have to know." Amy said, kissing him sweetly again.

Sheldon nodded once and grabbed her hand, he took to her bedroom.

* * *

When the elevator reached the rooftop, she breathed deeply a couple of times before leaving. The hotel was immense, amazing, and luxurious. The rooftop had the most beautiful view of Los Angeles and the air was soothing.

Amy walked to the glass railing that looked to the main entrance of the building, and sighted again. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, she breathed deeply until she felt the tension leaving her body when…

"Amy?"

"Sheldon?"

"Amy, you look so beautiful!" he said, looking at every single detail of Amy's gown. It was a beige color dress; the bodice was made of soft lace fabric with a "V" cut. The rest of the gown was silk fabric and fitted her body, letting him appreciate the curves of his bride. Her hair was softly curled, making her look sweeter than ever. She was wearing a little brand new tiara that he had bought for her special day, and her makeup was subtle but emphasized her beautiful green eyes.

"You look so handsome, Sheldon!" He opted for a beige wedding suit with black details, the pants had thick black lines on the sides and the bowtie was of the same color.

"Thank you."

"Why aren't you at the chapel? At this time we should be going down the aisle."

"I ask you the same. You're leaving me, right?"

"What? NO, I wasn't going to leave you. I thought you would leave me. "

"Me? Why would I do that? I asked you to marry me!" Sheldon said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I had a panic attack and I needed fresh air. I think it's because of the hormones. You know, because of the pregnancy."

"Yeah, maybe. I panicked too. Leonard and Wolowitz tried to calm me, but it didn't work and I ran out of the room."

"I see. So now?"

"Now what?" Sheldon asked.

"Are we going to get married?" Amy asked.

"Of course! If I'm not leaving you and you are not leaving me. I don't see a reason of why we can't get married," Sheldon said, hugging his gorgeous bride.

After a couple of kisses, Sheldon grabbed her hand and they took the elevator again.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"I don't like the blue TARDIS."

"And I don't like the green Kermit you chose. But, I love you anyway."

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> xMarisolx did me the favor to beta read my work... wow, right!? She is amazing. Please let me know if you like my story, LLTS! ;)


End file.
